Inter-Dimensional Crisis
by TigerKnightess
Summary: When multiple dimensions collide, several brave heroes must unite to save all existence. When Ilane, an escaped Project Cadmus experiment, meets several characters from other dimensions including Ivy Pontmercy, daughter of Marius and Cosette from Les Miserables, they must save every universe that ever existed. (No pressure.) If you like GLTAS and/or Les Miserables, you'll love it!


**Chapter One**

**Ilane**

**((Note: the only original character that I own is Ilane. My friends own Ivy Pontmercy and any other OCs that are not Ilane. Big shout to them!))**

Ilane was ensconced among a blanket of beautiful flowers; sharp-looking in appearance, blue petals tinged with teal. There was a hole where it looked like a wall used to be, and she was perched in this hole. Her legs dangled precariously off the edge of the crumbling building. Swinging her knees and admiring the fragrant plants, Ilane wondered why her father always seemed so solemn whenever he came here. It was a great place for the young girl to come and think. Not just about the serious things, the important matters, but about the little things, too. Things like why a flower is a certain color. Why does the flower have to be blue? It would be just as pretty if it were white. Or green. Or pink. Sometimes, it was these things that Ilane liked to think about. She had so many questions like these, that sometimes it was fun to go over them in her mind. It helped to clear her head, and it made everything seem...calmer. More orderly. Like she had a sense of direction again.  
And it was nice, but it was hard for Ilane to feel at home when she knew she hadn't been "born" here on Volkreg. Her parents had told her how she had not been born naturally. How she had their DNA, but that she was not _truly_ sired by Razer, or mothered by Aya. She was grown in a laboratory. She hadn't _truly_ been raised by her "parents". In actuality, she'd only been with them for one Earth year. To think that it was only a year ago that Razer and Aya had rescued her from Project Cadmus. From what her "parents" told her, certain members of Cadmus had been planning to use Ilane for evil purposes. Even though it didn't seem like it, Ilane was quite powerful. Created from Razer's DNA and some of the entity that dwells inside the green lantern central battery, she had the outward appearance of a typical female Volkriegian (with the exception of her luminous green eyes), but inside was bursting with green willpower. This willpower gave her the ability of flight, force-field generation, and the ability to create blasts of green energy. Vague memories of chemical smells and test tubes flashed through Ilane's brain, and she shuddered. She did not quite know what to make of these things, but she did not like it.  
Ilane turned her thoughts to a happier time. After a virus that destroyed all Aya programs was released by Aya herself in order to save the universe, the AI heroine had supposedly died. But Razer wouldn't give up, scouring the universe for his lost love. His refusal to give up hope earned him induction into the blue lantern corps, and about a year later, he found her. Using up the last of her reserve power, her conscience had been uploaded to a small shell of a computer, drifting through space. At the last minute, she'd managed to disguise her program, keeping the virus from recognizing her. Aya was able to upload herself into a new body, identical to her old one, and Razer and Aya lived happily ever after. Ilane had always loved that story.

"You certainly come here a lot," a familiar voice observed, slicing through her thoughts.

Ilane turned around, "So do you. But when you come here, you're always so...depressed."

Razer hesitated, "This place holds some...unpleasant memories for me."

Ilane frowned, "Something horrible happened here, didn't it?"

"It would be...hard for you to understand."

Ilane looked at the ground, "From what I have heard, when one loses a loved one, it causes great pain and unpleasant memories. Is this what you experienced?"

"...Yes."

Ilane paused for a minute as the realization dawned on her, "It was Ilana, wasn't it? The one for whom I was named?"

Razer didn't reply.

"I do not understand..." Ilane said. "If this place causes you pain...why do you come here?"

Razer looked like he was formulating a response, but it was then that the unthinkable happened.

Time and space became irrelevant...Ilane's vision seemed to blur and stretch until all she saw was a nonsensical swirl of confusing color. A skull-shattering headache made Ilane wince, and all she wanted was for the pain to stop-she didn't care how. The ground seemed to drop out from beneath her, and down she went, into a seemingly bottomless void...soon, darkness was all she knew...


End file.
